


Honesty

by iamgoku



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cat is the captain of the Supercorp Ship, Cunnilingus, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers' Abs Appreciation, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Muscles, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shoe Kink, Some Plot, Thirsty Kara Danvers, Thirsty Lena Luthor, Though she'll deny it, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Honesty has been a key pillar of Kara and Lena's relationship, however a discovery on Kara's laptop leads to surprise confessions on both sides.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Cat Grant & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 236





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Ok~! So here is another Doc I brushed off in my list of things I've been meaning to finish for awhile now. 
> 
> Originally I planned this as a long oneshot (like 10k) but decided on breaking it up into smaller chapters. No Smut just yet, but it will appear in the coming chapters, probably chapter 3. 
> 
> It's currently 4:10 AM where I am as this stories publication, I'm so damn tired and it's not been beta read! It also explains the shitty title and description (sorry! I may revisit the title and decription later. I always suck at descriptions) 
> 
> Some note about this story:  
> \- Canon wise....eh, I'm playing fast and loose timeline wise....and continuity wise. Cat Grant is still CEO of CatCo in this, and Kara is still her assistant/a reporter. 
> 
> \- Established Supercorp, as you'll have noticed from the tags and description.
> 
> \- More character tags may come, I just didn't want to overload the tag section anymore than I already did.
> 
> \- Comments are moderated, just because I'm paranoid about trolls (probably due to an influx of trolling I saw in some MCU fics recently) so trolls beware, your games won't work here!

The offices of CatCo were filled with the regular shuffling and chatter of employees as Kara walked towards Ms Grant’s office, a takeout bag and smoothie in hand. 

However she was met with the sight of her girlfriend seated beside her boss on one of the stylish couches she kept in her office, causing her to falter in her step slightly before Ms Grant’s voice called out to her.

“Keira, there you are, I was starting to believe you’d gotten lost” 

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Kara continued onward, straightening her back as she approached the two. 

“Your lunch, Ms Grant” Kara said as she placed the bag and smoothie down in front of her, causing Cat to nod.

“Uh Lena, what are you doing here? Not that there’s a problem, just that you don’t normally come by during working hours” Kara said, adjusting her glasses slightly as her girlfriend turned to her, a smile adorning her face which stood out all the more due to her red painted lips contrasting against her beautiful pale complexion.

“Well I wanted to take you out for lunch today, but thought it best to check with your boss first” Lena said motioning in Cat’s direction. 

“Oh well, that’s lovely and all but we’re all pretty busy-” Kara began only for Cat to interrupt her.

“Oh just go with her Keira” Cat said as she brought her lunch up out of the bag and sighed. 

“I am capable, albeit reluctantly, of being without an assistant for two hours. I can just get Witt to cover for you, he’s not completely useless after all” she said as she took a bite from her salad.

“Besides, I wouldn’t be able to stand putting up with your pouting face of disappointment if I’d said no. And this might get that ridiculous look off your face during work hours, which is a plus” Cat said before glancing at Lena.

“I’ve caught her more than once staring at pictures of you with this forlorn expression on her face as if she’s never going to see you again, despite knowing she’ll see you after work finishes. It’s almost gag inducing”

As Kara tried to hide the obvious blush that was arising on her face, Lena merely continued smiling at her, though it was obvious her own cheeks were flushed at Cat’s words. 

Cat suppressed an eye roll at the two. 

_ ‘Young love’ _ the media mogul thought drolly. 

“So, do you want to get going? We have two hours to kill” Lena said as Kara cleared her throat and nodded. 

Standing up, Lena walked over and took Kara’s hand in hers, giving Cat one more look as she did. 

“Thank you again, I appreciate it”

Nodding to the younger CEO, Cat made one last remark as the two were walking from her office.

“Oh and don’t be late returning her to me, barring any  _ emergencies  _ that is” Cat said knowingly, causing Kara to nod in her direction with a thankful smile. 

Having her Boss as well as her girlfriend know her secret identity, despite Kara’s initial concerns, had taken a lot of pressure off her shoulders. Despite the fears that came with more people knowing her secret and the dangers it would bring to them, both Cat and Lena had been strong pillars in her life which had only strengthened since knowing the truth. 

Though Cat was still unhappy about tricking her with J’onn when she’d first started suspecting her identity. Though she later played it off as having not been fooled by his abilities, and no one dared argue with her on that. 

“So where are we going for lunch?” Kara asked as they entered the elevator, Lena pressing the ground floor button and turning to her. 

“That is a surprise” she said as she looped her arm with Kara’s. 

“As long as you’re not going to try and feed me Kale again, I should be fine”

~0~

That evening Kara was relaxing in her apartment after a full day. She’d enjoyed her surprise lunch date with Lena before going back to work at CatCo, luckily not having had to go out as Supergirl all day. 

She was now sitting cross legged in her pyjamas on her couch, her TV was on low volume as she had her laptop open in front of her on the coffee table. 

As she went over some emails from work however, her eyes were pulled towards the TV screen as there was a repeated news story from earlier replaying. Showing Lena standing there in front of a new L-Corp subsidiary in National City, Kara couldn’t help but be drawn in at the sight of her girlfriend decked out in her full ‘CEO Gear’ as she called it. 

A sexy but functional business suit which hugged the dark haired woman in all the right places, and killer heels that gave her a slight boost in height while not too much to be impractical when she commanded the boardroom, Kara felt a rush of pride at Lena’s latest endeavour which would help many families by increasing the workforce.

As Kara watched Lena on screen give a speech, she couldn’t help but feel other feelings begin to well up within her at the sight of Lena’s recorded form, reminding her that the two hadn’t had much time for intimacy recently, with them both being busy with the irrespective careers, as well as Kara’s Supergirl duties on top of her CatCo ones. 

She’d been tempted to put off their lunch date and suggest they go back to her apartment earlier today and fill the time enjoying each other instead of food. 

Trying to shake these feelings off however, she returned to going over her email’s for a few minutes but couldn’t seem to keep her mind focused. Finally letting out a groan, she set aside her current tabs on her laptop and turned on ‘Extreme Privacy Mode’.

It was a program Lena whipped up to keep her laptop secure and prevent any collection of personal data or hacking from outside sources, with Lena saying it was a precaution.

And given some of the previous incidents, the whole Indigo thing coming to mind, it was a handy tool to have.

It also, Kara later discovered, enabled her to completely anonymously search and watch all the porn she wanted without having to worry about it being traced back to her. 

Opening up some private tabs, Kara filled each with a variety of searches, though all with a central theme and kink. It was something she’d discovered in her teen years that she’d kept a secret from everyone, no one in her circle of friends knew about it. 

She’d been far too embarrassed to ever tell anyone, though she’d come close to revealing it to Lena recently, but had chickened out at the last second every time. Despite knowing Lena loved her and having shared so many intimate secrets with her, she still feared Lena would think it was weird or disgusting, and she didn’t want to risk alienating her or putting her off wanting to have a sexual intimate relationship with her over one specific thing she liked. 

As Kara was about to enjoy herself however, she suddenly picked up the sounds of sirens in the distance, standing up she focused in on them and found it was a hostage situation, she disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared near her window in her Supergirl suit before taking off into the air.

Unbeknownst to Kara however, a few minutes would pass before her apartment door opened, Lena stepping in retrieving the key from the door that Kara had given her after they started dating. 

Lena still couldn’t believe it had been official for five months since they’d started dating, though all their friends argued it was longer if you counted all the time spent sending desperate looks in one anothers directions, and the lingering touches and obvious signs of feelings between the two.

“Kara!” Lena called out, only to receive no response. 

Lena didn’t take long to see the window open and after a few more seconds of silence, put two and two together over where Kara currently was.

Having wanted to surprise her with her visit, she hadn’t called ahead. Though she supposed there was no harm in waiting for her girlfriend to return as she made her way over to the couch, putting her bag down beside the coffee table and sitting, seeing Kara’s laptop sitting open she was about to close it when Lena’s eyes widened at the sight of the open browser window in front of her.

Lena’s mouth opened and closed a few times as she saw a porn site with a video, which seeing the corner of the tab was clearly bookmarked. The paused video showing a ginger haired woman laying on the floor, while another was straddling her face and gripping her bare ass cheeks. 

Lena’s first thought was to place the computer in sleep mode and try and watch some television, obviously not wanting to cause any awkwardness if Kara was to suddenly return.

However another part of her was curious as to what else her girlfriend had brought up, as she saw multiple tabs beside it aso open. In the end this won out as she clicked on the tab beside it to see another bookmarked site, this one showing an array of images going down in a list all focussing on women’s asses in a variety of shots, some solo and some with pairs. 

Lena’s eyes widened again however as she clicked on the tab beside it and saw this one was a google image search page titled ‘ _ Lena Luthor’s Sexy Ass’. _

She was met with rows upon rows of pictures of herself at various functions and public occasions, some pictures showing her full body, while others obviously having been enlarged or cropped and only showing her posterior in various forms of coverage from skirts, to dresses, or pants. 

There were even some candid ones from when she’d been at a gym! Her ass covered in a pair of workout pants, one picture showing her from behind while working on an exercise bike. 

Who the hell had taken that one!

And why was Kara searching up ass shots of her!?

Well from the other tabs it was obvious Kara had some kind of interest in asses, or at least hers? Clicking on the other tabs, Lena saw more and more evidence pointing towards Kara’s obvious sexual interest in womens butts. Going back to the porn site, she clicked on the play button before making sure to keep the volume low.

The ginger haired woman was giving muffled moans as the one on top was rubbing her ass around on her face, only the bottom woman’s eyes and forehead were seen underneath two large tanned brown cheeks. 

Lena couldn’t help the blush that came over her face, nor the rising heat between her legs as the video went on, hearing the woman on top commentate along and toy with the ginger haired woman, rubbing her ass on her face as she also played with the woman’s pant covered crotch teasingly. 

Lena was brought back to the present however as the television footage changed to a breaking news update. Pausing the laptop video, Lena turned up the television to see Supergirl on screen walking out of an office building with a number of civillians and police officers. 

The reporter on the scene noted that she had quickly put an end to the hostage situation, and saved everyone involved as she subdued the gunmen. 

Lena watched her comforting some of the people present, before taking off into the sky. Turning back with urgency, she reset every tab in the position it had been before she’d begun looking through them, as well as resetting the video back in place where it had been, and placing the computer in sleep mode. 

Thus when Kara came back, she could pretend the laptop had been that way when she arrived. 

As Lena watched the highlights of Supergirl’s heroics on the television, she couldn’t help but glance back at the laptop as she awaited Kara’s return and thought over the fact that Kara had a secret little kink she hadn’t told her about.

At least that made two of them. 

  
  
  



End file.
